


cheeky

by lifeatelevn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, basically just these 4 sharing an apartment and being dumb, makki? reading? incredulous, v short soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeatelevn/pseuds/lifeatelevn





	cheeky

Mattsun is busy in the kitchen, tending to the pile of dishes in the sink his disgusting flatmates managed to build while he was gone for 2 days. In the living room, Makki is lounging on the couch quietly reading a book. His lap is empty where Oikawa was laying about 10 seconds before, but as soon as the words "Oi, I'm leaving for work" left Iwaizumi's mouth he was shooting off of Makki's lap and over to his boyfriend.

"Iwa-chaaaan, don't leave me! Call in sick."

An annoyed huff comes from the couch as Makki dramatically whips his head around and snaps, "Shut him _up_ Iwaizumi. I'm trying to _read_ here."

Iwaizumi snorts, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys off the key rack. He turns around and finds Oikawa standing inches away from him, staring at him with the biggest puppy eyes he's ever seen (he can never resist that look, and Oikawa knows it, the bastard.)

"Do you _want_ me to stop buying you dinner once a week? Cause I can do that, if I call in today-"

Oikawa whines even louder and grabs ahold of Iwaizumi's arm, shoving his face as close as possible, feigning betrayal. Iwaizumi sighs, leaning in to plant a kiss on Oikawa's cheek. He revels in the squeal he gets in return when his palms ghost past Oikawa's hips and slide over the curve of his backside, squeezing when his hands settle.

Iwaizumi pulls back quickly, shooting an ever-so-innocent smile at his flustered boyfriend before he turns to leave.

"Be good. Don't annoy these two too much while I'm gone."

"Have a good day Iwaizumi~" Makki calls, and Mattsun gives a two-finger salute, smirk plastered on his face when the door clicks shut.

Oikawa is still standing in the doorway, rigid. The red glowing at the tips of his ears and down his neck is undeniable.

_"Mattsun, do you think he's still breathing?"_


End file.
